Counter
by Kawai Dita
Summary: Seorang perempuan yang memiliki kekuatan khusus dan menggunakannya untuk membalas kematian L,orang yang sangat dicintainya. OOC, don't be silent reader! RnR?


\\Counter/

Tittle: Counter

Author: Kawai Dita

Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

"Near-kun!" teriak seseorang.

Near menengok ke belakang dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Y...Yu...i? Kenapa kau datang ke Jepang?" mata Near yang sudah besar menjadi semakin besar.

Gadis bernama Yui itu mengacak-acak rambut Near. "Adik Near,kau semakin imut saja! Apa kita akan menangkap Kira bersama-sama?" Yui mencubit pipi Near dengan gemas.

Near langsung menatapnya dengan matanya yang khas. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan mengajakmu. Bahkan L juga tidak akan mengijinkanmu." Near kembali bermain menyusun puzzlenya.

Yui menunduk dan menatap sendu. "Kira... Siapa yang kalian curigai sebagai Kira?" tanya Yui pada Near.

"Tidak ada." ucap Near datar.

Yui menghela nafas panjang. Dia berbalik dan mengepalkan telapak tangannya. "Wakatta. Aku akan menangkap Kira dengan caraku sendiri. Meskipun aku tidak tahu banyak tentang siapa Kira,atau informasi tentangnya,aku akan tetap membalas dendam padanya." Gumam Yui. Dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan Near.

"Kejar dia! Pastikan dia tak melakukan apa pun!" perintah Near.

Para pengawal mengejar Yui. "Yui! Tunggu!" para pengawal terus berlari dan mengejar Yui.

"L,maafkan aku!" Yui terus berlari menghindari kejaran peengawal-pengawal itu. Sampai dia...BRUKK! menabrak seseorang higga terjatuh. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang yang ada di depannya.

"Tolong! Tolong aku! Aku sedang di kejar oleh orang-orang jahat. Aku mohon,tolong selamatkan aku!" pinta Yui.

Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya. Dia berniat membantu Yui berdiri. "Ayo,kita ke tempatku saja?" Ucapnya.

Yui mendongak dan memperhatikan orang itu. "Li..ght.. Ya..ga..mi?" ucap Yui. Dia terus menatap orang yang ternyata Light. "Kiiii..." ucapan Yui tertahan. Light terkejut karena Yui tahu namanya.

"Kii..ta..? aku dan kau?" tanya Yui gugup.

Light bernafas lega karena Yui tak mengetahui apa pun. "Ya." Jawabnya.

"_Yui,apapun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh ikut di dalam kasusku. Apa pun itu. Kau janji?" tanya L._

"_Huft.. Terserahlah. Kau saja tidak pernah memberitahu apapun tentang kasus yang kau selidiki. Bagaimana aku bisa mencampuri urusanmu?" Yui duduk di dekat L. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu L._

"_Kau benar, aku tidak perlu khawatir. Tapi,untuk kasus Kira,aku benar-benar akan mengkhawatirkanmu. Dia bisa membunuhmu hanya dengan menatap wajahmu. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi." L mengambil cake di depannya. "ini enak. Kau membuat sendiri?"._

"_Iya. Aku membuatnya sendiri. Aku akan sering membuatkannya untukmu." Yui sangat senang. Dia mencium pipi L. "L... bagaimana jika kau mati? Kau yang bilang sendiri bahwa dia bisa membunuh hanya dengan menatap wajah. Dia bisa langsung membunuhmu." Yui menunduk dan khawatir._

"_Yui,kau tidak mengerti maksudku ya? Wakatta,kau akan mengerti sendiri nanti. Aku ingin melindungimu." L memegang dagu Yui sehingga dia bisa melihat wajah Yui. "Saat ini berakhir,aku janji kita akan hidup bersama." Wajah mereka semakin dekat dan terjadilah._

"L.." gumam Yui saat membuka matanya perlahan. Tiba-tiba dia menangis. Dia bermimpi masa lalunya bersama L. Dia merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya.

Seseorang masuk ke kamar, "Gomennasai,Apa kau merasa baikan?" Misa datang membawa makanan dan teh.

"Iya,arigatou! Apa kau tinggal bersama Light disini?"

"Hemm.." Misa mengangguk. "Light adalah kekasihku. Siapa namamu?".

"Hatsukoi Yui. Ehm... Misa Amane,apa yang Light lakukan saat ini?"

"Dia sedang melakukan tugasnya. Oh ya,kau mau keluar denganku?" tawar Misa. Yui menggeleng dengan cepat. Dia takut Near akan menemukannya. "Oh,baiklah. Kau di sini saja ya! Jika butuh apa-apa,hubungi aku!" Misa keluar dari kamar.

Yui mengambil fotonya saat bersama L. "L,siapa Kira? Kenapa kalian para L tidak mau memberitahuku? Apakah aku memang pengganggu?" batin Yui. Dia segera memasukkan foto itu kembali. Dia takut ada kamera pengintai di kamar itu.

Tiba-tiba,Light masuk ke kamar Yui. "Hai bagaimana keadaanmu?" sapa Light. Dia duduk di samping Yui.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih telah membawaku kemari. Kau orang yang sangat baik." Yui membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ah,kau berlebihan. Kalau aku boleh tahu,siapa orang jahat yang mengejarmu? Dan darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Light.

"Orang yang mengejarku adalah seseorang bernama...Kyou.. ah benar itu namanya. Dia orang yang menyebalkan. Dia meremehkan diriku. Aku kabur darinya. Tentu saja aku tahu namamu. Kau ini kan putra tuan Soichiro Yagami. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya?" Jawab Yui agak berbohong.

"Oh,begitu? Tenanglah aku akan membantumu." Light memegang tangan Yui.

"Semuanya! Shini..." L menjatuhkan sendok teh dari tangannya. Dia terjatuh dari kursi. Light segera menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

"L..." Yui melangkah ke arah L. Dia melihat wajah L dan Light. Saat itu Light tersenyum bagaikan setan. Yui berusaha memeluk L. "L...bertahanlah!" Yui menangis. Namun dia tak bisa menyentuhnya.

"Hei,Ryuzaki! Ada apa? Bertahanlah!" teriak Light saat L menutup matanya.

"L!" teriak Yui histeris melihat orang yang dia cintai mati di depannya. Sekeras apa pun dia berusaha,dia tak mampu menyentuh L. Semua yang ia sentuh akan menembusnya begitu saja. "L! L! Inikah caramu mati? L!" teriak Yui.

"Kita semua akan dibunuh! Watari,Ryuzaki,selanjutnya kita semua!" Teriak Light pada ayah dan rekan-rekannya. "Shinigami! Keluar kau!" Light pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Yui tersentak. Dia menatap L. Kemudian mengikuti Light. Tepat saat dia membuntuti Light,dia melihat Light mengambil Death Note yang ada di tengah gundukan pasir. "Hah?" Yui terkejut. "Death.. Note.. Berarti,Light yang membunuh L? Kenapa? Ki..ra? Karena L berusaha menangkapmu? Kurang ajar kau setan!" Yui berlari dan hendak memukul Light. Namun,dia menembusnya dan terjatuh ke lantai.

Sesaat kemudian pimpinan Yagami dan yang lainnya datang. Mereka penasaran dengan pasir itu.

Yui kembali ke ruangan L. Dia berjalan dengan langkah berat. Betapa terkejutnya dia setelah tahu bahwa Kira adalah Light,orang yang menyelamatkannya dari kejaran Near.

"L.. Maaf,aku mengingkari janjiku. Untuk kali ini aku akan masuk ke kasusmu. L.. aku merindukanmu!" Yui duduk di sebelah jasad L. Yui mencium kening L.

Tiba-tiba,semuanya hilang. Semuanya gelap dan Yui berdiri sendirian. Sesaat kemudian muncul rekaman kejadian-kejadian yang dialami oleh Light. Rekaman-rekaman itu adalah rekaman peristiwa yang dialami Light mulai dari Light lahir sampai Light memegang tangan Yui saat ini.

"Apa ini? Jadi,begitu? Saat ini dialah L palsu dan berakting melawan Kira padahal Kira adalah dirinya sendiri? Shinigami Rem yang telah membunuh L untuk menyelamatkan Misa. Menyuruh orang lain yang menggantikannya untuk menulis nama para penjahat. Misa Amane adalah Kira kedua sebelum L mati. Light,tamatlah riwayatmu jika semua orang memiliki kemampuan khusus sepertiku. Jadi,mereka bisa melihat memori-memori di otakmu. Takkan kubiarkan kau melukai Near." Umpat Yui.

"Yui.. kau tidak apa-apa? Kau menangis?" Light menyadarkan Yui.

Yui menyadari bahwa dia telah keluar dari otak Light. "I...iya.. aku hanya... terharu mendengar kau ingin membantuku. Terima kasih!" Yui menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah,kau berlebihan lagi!" Ucap Light dengan salah tingkah.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1 FIN**

**Terima kasih telah membaca fict pertama saya tentang Death Note. Mungkin ini agak OOC ya? Saya juga bingung karena nama pemeran ceweknya gak ada di Death Note. Bisa dibilang ini cerita tentang Light mungkin?**

**Maaf juga kalau ada pemilihan kata kurang sesuai atau ada tulisan yang salah! Atau bahkan cerita ini kurang berkenan di hati kalian,Maaf!**

**Uhm.. Kritik dan Saran selalu diterima. Arigatou!**


End file.
